Conventionally, there have been various techniques for providing a user (viewer) with stereoscopic viewing by 3D (three-dimensional) display of images such as images (still images and moving images) on a flat display section. For example, there is a technique of providing a visual effect so that an object in a two-dimensional (2D) image is displayed in a stereoscopic manner. Note that a technique using polygons is one of these techniques. Also, there is a technique using binocular disparity between the right eye and the left eye of the viewer. That is, in this technique, an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye slightly misaligned with each other are provided, and an electronic parallax barrier (switching liquid crystal panel) for interrupting an optical route is arranged at an appropriate position so as to make the image for the right eye viewable by the right eye but not viewable by the left eye and the image for the left eye viewable by the left eye but not viewable by the right eye when these two images are simultaneously displayed. As a result, the images can be displayed as stereoscopic.
As this technique using a parallax barrier as described above, cellular phone apparatuses including a television function for 3D display of video data of television broadcast have been conventionally developed (refer to Patent Document 1).